


A Swiss Christmas

by MusicalSocks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas special - Sorta, F/F, Happy St Nicholas Swiss People, I like Swiss people, Merry Christmas, Plz dont kill me if I got some of the traditions wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalSocks/pseuds/MusicalSocks
Summary: On the sixth of December, the Swiss celebrate "St Nicholas". It is a day where Santa comes and gives presents, but he is also accompanied by his "evil" sidekick to take care of the bad children. His evil sidekick, Schmutzli would trap kids in his bag, but as time passed, it was seen as odd for the times, and he started giving out treats and sweets. This inspires Angela to play a quick trick on her second half.





	A Swiss Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I thought only us Poles would be weird enough to have two Santa visits. But here I am, standing corrected. Enjoy your Christmas, everyone, and enjoy the 6th of December if you're from Switzerland, Belgium, Netherlands,Poland or any other country that celebrates a second Santa visit. My love to all of you <3

Fareeha rolled onto her side, eyes still closed, a morning smile on her face for seemingly no reason. She turned to face Angela's side of the bed, lifting her left arm up from her side as she slowly wriggled her way closer to Angela's side of the bed. Her arm was ready, and then she embraced... Nothing?   
  
Fareeha's eyes shot open. Where did her girlfriend go? She rubbed one of her eyes with her fist as she tried remembering last night.  _ Hmm... _ Angela went to sleep before her...  _ Weird. _ She sat up on her bed, yawned and stretched her arms as far as they could go. She scratched her side as she sleepily looked around the room. It was morning, for sure, and Angela was nowhere to be seen. Oh, well, she'd have to go and investigate. She got up, still in her dark blue boxer shorts and a grey t-shirt with a simple black wedjat in the center. She stretched once again and made her way towards the open doorway.   
  
She just managed to make it out the door before, in a split second, a mysterious giggling form in a black suit managed to shut off all the light reaching her eyes.   
  
Fareeha only had the chance to shout “Hey!” before she was surrounded by darkness. She found the cause of becoming blind to be apparently stuck in a bag or something. A nice, fluffy, big bag and she was being currently kidnapped in it by some giggling monster. She tried and she struggled to get the bag off, she threw herself and she kicked, but the person's hold on the bag remained, and it remained strong.   
  
Unfortunately for Fareeha, she fell over and lost all the will to kick and throw herself. She groaned and took a more careful approach as the familiar giggling continued, slowly evolving into an uncontrollable laugh. She soon found that the hold was gone.   
  
She wriggled out of the bag. The offender was standing in front of her, laughing uncontrollably.   
  
"What's this supposed to be?" the only thing keeping her from laughing together with Angela was the confusion going around her head at that very moment. Angela was dressed in a massive black suit that made her look like a slim, evil Santa. It lay perfectly on her and it smoothly highlighted her outline. She had a black Christmas hat on too, and a fake beard. "You look like Santa Clause, except after he's left a chimney. And you're skinnier."   
  
Angela burst out laughing even more at the confusion written all over Fareeha's face and her remark. Angela continued to laugh for a bit and Fareeha sat on the floor next to the bag, waiting for her to calm, still maintaining the confused but curious gaze.   
  
When Angela finally calmed down, she explained to Fareeha with a few laughs interrupting her speech. "I dressed up as Schmutzli, it's basically Santa's sidekick who punished bad kids. Well, used to. Sometimes he beat them, sometimes he took them away in a bag," Angela laughed for a short while, while Fareeha wondered why it was so funny "but that was too brutal for the modern day so now he just gives snacks. I, for one, prefer the olden way. And you were a very rude Fareeha." Angela grinned at her, a smile brighter than the sun.

 

“Well, I prefer the modern day. And how come I was rude? I was nice to you and all. I call you nice things, I cook, I showed you around the city," Fareeha complained, rejecting these accusations of being rude. "I'm far from rude, Miss."   
  
"Well, Schatz, if you prefer the modern way…” Angela reached down into one of her pockets and took out a triangular prism-shaped box. It was yellow, with red writing on it. She held it out to Fareeha. “Enjoy. And you were very selfish when it came to kisses the last month. You’ve been keeping most of them to yourself" Angela complained. She crouched down after Fareeha claimed her present and removed her fake beard, dropped it on the floor next to her and moved her cheek towards Fareeha.   
  
It didn't take a moment for Fareeha to know. She leaned, planting a quick, soft kiss on the cheek, her arm stretched backward, letting the bar down.   
  
"Just one?" Angela complained. She turned her head and Fareeha kissed her other cheek. "Not enough, Reeha."   
  
She turned to face Fareeha. Her bright blue eyes met with Fareeha's dark brown, and for the few seconds, both of them saw the paradise that was the other's eyes. "You're so damn gorgeous..." Fareeha almost whispered but Angela smiled in response. Fareeha got up onto her knees, then leaned towards Angela. She put her arms around her neck, and their lips made contact. Fareeha continued to move forward and Angela complied, slowly lowering her back until she was laying on her back with Fareeha on top of her. Fareeha still held her as they kissed. It was nice and soft. But Angela wanted more, and Fareeha knew perfectly. Her tongue asked for access Angela and granted it.

 

They lay there kissing for what felt like hours until Fareeha gently pulled away. They smiled at each other as the distance grew, and Fareeha stopped eventually to look at Angela. They didn’t break eye contact for even a second and after a while, Fareeha moved onto the side. She hugged Angela, who returned the embrace and they cuddled there for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

 

Fareeha broke it first. “It's sort of weird hugging on the ground… With you in this suit… Actually, when did you even get this? Where did you keep it?”

 

Angela smiled, “I’ll keep that a secret. Don't want to risk you finding out next time.”

 

“There won't be a next time. You can have as many kisses as you desire, I promise,” Fareeha assured. “Let's get up, this is a floor for God's sake.”

 

They both rose to their feet. “There are other occasions,” Angela grinned. “Christmas isn’t the only special occasion, dear.”

 

“At least in Easter, there won’t be any kidnapping… Or do you swiss do that on Easter too?” Fareeha was worried she’d have to prepare for Easter.

 

Angela simply laughed in return. “No, we’re not that barbaric. However, I’m more of a fan of the Easter bunny.”  _ I think I’ve got an idea,  _ she thought.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might start making a bit more of these one-shots, whether or not they actually are relevant to an occasion or not. I know I'll definitely be making an Easter one, cause you know, everyone loves female bunnies 
> 
>  
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: 3 Months later I realize I accidentally wrote Christmas bunny instead of Easter bunny....
> 
>  
> 
> Fail.


End file.
